


Hotline

by sayang



Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: AKA, Food, M/M, Video Chat Sex, beyonce ft. lady gaga - video phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayang/pseuds/sayang
Summary: Alex: What are you wearing?Julian leaned on the counter as he reread the message again.





	Hotline

**Author's Note:**

> this draft had been sitting on my files for quite a while, i figured i'd just finish it and be done with it. unbeta'd.
> 
> here comes the warnings:  
> don't show this to the boys or anyone who personally knows the boys. everything here is fictional. periodt

**Alex: What are you wearing?**

 

Julian stared at the screen for a while. He knew what the words meant, he just couldn’t figure out a reason why Alex, out of all people, would ask him that. Although the fact that Alex was now his boyfriend would probably be the main reason he was getting that message in the first place.

 

Julian leaned on the counter as he reread the message again. He calculated for a moment on the type of reply he should send out. After a short while he finally typed out his message.

 

**Julian: a shirt and shorts. You?**

 

Was that a good reply? Julian asked himself. He wasn’t given time to contemplate on it though as his phone let out another ping. 

 

**Alex: Pajama pants. Just pajama pants.**

 

Julian couldn’t deny that his heart had suddenly beat faster. He tried to calm himself down, Alex was probably bored and even if it did lead to what Julian thought it might lead to he shouldn’t be this excited. He decided to type back a cheeky reply.

 

**Julian: show me**

 

This time the reply back from Alex took a bit longer. Julian figured Alex was busy trying to look for the perfect angle to take a selfie in. He snickered at the thought.

 

**Alex: Alex💖 sent a photo.**

 

It was a bathroom mirror selfie. Alex was indeed shirtless, the photo stopped just below his waistband where the checkered pajama pants was visible. The top photo was cropped as well, where Julian could only see the bottom half of the man’s face. Alex’s naked torso took up most of the photo and it had reminded Julian of tinder selfies.

 

**Julian: Very nice**

 

**Julian: not cold?**

 

Julian bit his lip. He hoped his question didn’t kill the mood. His fingers danced on its own and before he knew it he had sent the reply. To his defense the weather had been quite chilly lately, but it was still a lame response. Alex was inside the house, no reason he should get cold. Thankfully, the message Julian received back from Alex proved that his question was not that lame after all.

 

**Alex: A bit. I know a good way to warm up though. Would you be willing to help me out?**

 

Julian’s cheeks weren’t the only thing that felt warmer. Was this really happening? Julian didn’t even know if people these days still do this kind of stuff or not, what with video calls being more accessible these days. The mention of video calls gave Julian an idea. He didn’t know if Alex even planned on going as far as doing a video call but it’s worth the try.

 

**Julian: Of course.**

 

**Julian: is your front camera working?**

 

The next thing Julian knew his phone was vibrating.

 

**Alex💖 would like FaceTime...**

 

In a haze of panic, Julian tried to find a good position to be in. Not wanting to make Alex wait much longer he decided to just answer it right then and there. His front camera opened as he took the call, and on the screen he could see Alex’s face.

 

“Hello, Julian.”

 

“Hi Alex,” Julian waved. 

 

“What are you up to right now?” 

 

“Uhm,” Julian looked around. “Just in the kitchen. I was making a midnight snack.”

 

“Would you be interested in a different kind of snack?” Alex raised his eyebrows. The pickup line felt a bit tacky, but Alex’s expression seemed like he was serious. Julian tried not to laugh but at the same time it had succeeded in making him excited again.

 

“What do you have to offer?” Julian kept his cool. He was surprised he hadn’t stuttered or completely made a fool of himself yet, though he was using all his might not to burst laughing. Both from nerves and from how silly it was at the thought of Alex initiating video sex. Don’t get Julian wrong though, he was actually quite looking forward to it. 

 

“Bananas?”

 

Now Julian couldn’t hold it any longer. He let out a laugh. He felt a bit guilty because a look of confusion passed by the older man’s face on the screen, but Alex soon let loose and laughed along.

 

“Okay, sorry, but I really have to snack,” Julian said, Alex had dropped his sex hotline act and raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Lucky for you, banana happens to be on the menu.”

 

Julian reached for the banana on his fruit bowl and held it up for Alex to see. 

 

“Ah,” Alex only said.

 

“Do you wanna watch me eat?” Julian asked, his tone suggestive once more.

 

“Only if you put on a good show.” 

 

So Julian did. He propped his phone on top of a stack of tupperwares so that the camera was on eye level as he sat himself down. He peeled the banana, not daring to look at the camera. Only when he had tried an experimental lick alongside the phallic fruit had he sneak a glance to his phone. It felt good that Alex was watching him intently, his lips slightly parted and gaze intense. Julian gave another lick, this time a long stripe from where the peel was and all the way up to the tip. He ran his tongue on the blunt tip, giving it a lap or two. While he had done this before, he’d never done it to a replacement object. Also definitely not while he’s alone in his kitchen with his boyfriend witnessing through a screen. He closed his eyes hoping it would dampen his growing embarrassment.  

 

As he slowly worked his way to the base, he could hear rustling noises from his phone. He considered pausing to give the screen a glance but decided against it. He kept going instead and was starting to bob his head. He found that doing it to a banana was far more easier. For starts, he didn’t have to tease the banana for it to go full mast. After all, Alex was getting old. There were instances where Julian had to do extra work to work up his beloved, not that there was anything wrong with that. He also didn’t need to hold the banana down, as was the case when Alex would thrust his hips impatiently. Of course, he didn’t mind that as well but once in a while it would be nice if he didn’t have to risk getting choked while he tried to please his boyfriend. It was easier for Julian to maneuver the banana to his liking, fitting the fruit more comfortably in his mouth. 

 

Julian’s initial embarrassment had started to wear off. He was now concentrating on the banana, setting a motion with his hand. It didn’t last long though. Julian was hungry and the taste of the banana on his tongue was making his stomach growl. His hunger only made him more eager in trying to lick off the taste of the fruit. This time the noises from his phone were definitely louder.

 

“Fuck-”

 

Julian could hear Alex’s loud breathing now and perhaps the vague noises of slick skin on skin contact. Julian felt his cheeks flush. His hand movement stuttered for a bit and his hunger was starting to dizzy him. He let his teeth graze slightly into the softening fruit. He took the moment to savor the bit of fruit he’d accidentally chunk off. He didn’t want to break his act, not when from the noises he was hearing Alex seemed to really enjoy himself. Julian pretended to nibble on the tip of the banana when he really was trying to subtly chew. He got the chance to finally take a good look at his phone screen and what he saw made his dick almost jump. Alex was barely holding his phone properly to even show his face. From the skewered perspective Julian could see that Alex’s eyes were half closed, cheeks flushed, and lips parted. His right shoulder was jerking from quick movements, which would explain the other noise that was not from Alex’s mouth. 

 

“You like that?” Alex asked between pants.

 

Even though Alex clearly wasn’t referring to the banana Julian could only think about the small chunk of fruit he just nibbled on. He nodded. 

 

“You wish it were something else in your mouth?” Alex asked again, building up his own pleasure.

 

Julian didn’t exactly wish it was something else. He quite liked having the banana in his mouth. Man, he really was hungry. He started to push the length of the fruit back in, trying to maneuver it so he could lightly nibble at the tip. The banana was soft now and it was easy for Julian to flick off another small chunk just by slightly grazing it. He groaned having to taste the banana once more. At this, Alex swore again and the movement on his shoulder became more erratic. Julian would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view he’s getting from his phone screen. Moreover the obscene noises he was hearing was starting to rile him up as well. But his hunger was larger than his horniness so he kept repeating his movements. Bit by bit he chipped off the fruit. He was starting to feel the banana getting shorter by each small chunk he tore off. For some reason the fact that he was stealthily quenching his hunger while Alex jerks off to him was somewhat.. thrilling? For lack of better terms. Whatever this was Julian didn’t really have much choice than to continue. Besides, from the fact that Alex’s moans were getting louder and messier (“ _ Gh _ -yes Julian. You and that pretty mouth of yours. Fuck _ fuck _ -”) was an indication that it should be over soon.

 

Alex suddenly froze. His brows were scrunched, eyes tight, mouth agape. He let out a satisfied moan before the view tilted and Julian got a good look at Alex’s ceiling. He heard rustling and he saw Alex once more, his face still flushed from his orgasm, looking down at his screen. 

 

“Sorry,” Alex managed to let out. “My phone fell.”

 

Julian finally pulled out the banana and apparently a good chunk of the tip had been gnawed off. Alex eyed the fruit and squinted his eyes. 

 

“Wer-”

 

“I was hungry!” Julian said defensively. As if to prove a point he took a bite out of his banana.

 

“Fair enough,” Alex shrugged. He was still looking down at his phone, too tired to grab it from the floor. “That was nice.”

 

“You liked that?”

 

“Yeah. Do you?” 

 

Julian was silent for a moment before he gave a shrug. “Maybe if I wasn’t hungry.” 

 

Alex had to let out a chuckle. He was then silent for a while, regaining his composure. Julian took the opportunity to finish his banana. It didn’t take long before he reached for the fruit bowl again. He was about to take another banana when his fingers stopped at another fruit slightly away from his reach.

 

“Hey Alex?”

 

“Hm?” Alex replied lazily, he was resting his chin on his folded hands by the edge of the bed, still looking down at his phone.

 

“We’ve tried banana.. Would you maybe interested in trying grapefruit next time?” Julian held up the round fruit. There was a glint in his eyes that Alex had never seen before. 

 

Alex only gulped. He didn’t realize his boredom would lead to unlocking something inside of Julian he’d never expected to see. He wasn’t sure if he’d like it, but he figured there was only one way to find out. 

 

“Are you free tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> me, looking at the camera after i finished writing this: did i just write food sex


End file.
